glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Evacuate the Dancefloor
Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada is sung by New Directions in the fifth episode, Last Member. Solos are from Rachel, Gabriella, Brent, Sonia and Vincent. Lyrics Rachel: (Brent: Oh) Turn up the music Let´s get out on the floor I like to move it Come and give me some more Watch me getting physical Out of control, Ah Gabriella: There’s people watching me, Ah I never miss a beat Sonia: Still the night, kill the lights Feel it under your skin Time is right, keep it tight ‘Cause it’s pulling you in Rachel: Wrap it up you can’t stop ‘Cause it feels like an overdose (Brent: feels like an overdose) Rachel, Gabriella and New Directions: Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Sonia: Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground Rachel, Gabriella and New Directions (Brent): (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Sonia: Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground (Brent: Oh) My body’s aching System overload Temperature’s rising I’m about to explode Watch me I’m intoxicated Taking the show, Ah It`s got me hypnotized, Ah Everybody step aside Gabriella: Still the night, kill the lights Feel it under your skin Time is right, keep it tight ‘Cause it’s pulling you in Rachel: Wrap it up you can’t stop ‘Cause it feels like an overdose (Brent: feels like an overdose) Rachel, Gabriella and New Directions: Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Sonia: Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground Rachel, Gabriella and New Directions (Brent): (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Sonia: Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground Brent: Come on and evacuate Feel the club is heating up Move on and accelerate Push it to the top Come on and evacuate Feel the club is heating up Move on and accelerate You don’t have to be afraid Vincent: Now guess who’s back with a brand new track? They got everybody in the club going mad So everybody in the back Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang Go crazy Yo lady Yo baby Vincent and Brent: Let me see you wreck that thang Now drop it down low, low Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo Brent (Rachel): Everybody in the club (Evacuate the dancefloor) Everybody in the club (I’m infected by the sound) Everybody in the club (Stop this beat is killing me) Sonia: Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground Rachel, Gabriella and New Directions: Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Sonia: Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground Rachel, Gabriella and New Directions (Brent): (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh Evacuate the dancefloor Oh, oh I’m infected by the sound (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me Rachel, Gabriella and Sonia: Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Wilson Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Brooks Category:Songs sung by Brent Beckhart Category:Songs sung by Sonia Crawford Category:Songs sung by Vincent Twohy